fablefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Dämonentüren (Fable)
Dämonentüren sind sprechende Steintüren, die in ganz Albion zu finden sind und ein Geheimnis (Schatz) bewahren. Um sie zu öffnen, muss man ein Rätsel lösen. Unter der Ortsangabe jeder Dämonentür wird mit einem (Fable) für Fable I oder einem (TLC) für Fable: TLC bzw. Fable Anniversary die Öffenbarkeit dieser Tür im jeweiligen Spiel angezeigt. Dämonentüren In Fable Anniversary beschert Dir die Öffnung der folgenden 12 Dämonentüren den Erfolg "Sesam, öffne d...ukannstmichmal" ... oder die Benutzung des Ausdrucksmittels Stinkefinger direkt vor einer beliebigen Dämonentür. Heldengilde (Fable) Rätsel: "Euer Weg ist dunkel. Nur Licht offenbart ihn. Und Ihr seid nicht helle genug." Lösung: vor der Dämonentür stehend die Lampe benutzen, die man zum Abschluss des Gildentrainings erhält Belohnung: dauerhafter Durchgang in "Die Geheimbibliothek" Gegenstände: 1 Lebenselixier (Truhe), 1 Heuler-Tätowierung (rechtes Regal), 1 Zauberbuch (linkes Regal), 1 Freundschaften schließen (Tisch) Greatwood-Schlucht (Fable) Rätsel: "Wir machen das so. Ihr tut vor mir etwas schrecklich Böses, dann gehe ich auf." Lösung: entweder ausreichend böse Grundhaltung haben (hier helfen durchaus auch entsprechende Tattoos oder Kleidungsstücke), wenn man sie anspricht oder - vielleicht doch einfacher - direkt vor ihr stehend ca. 10 Knusperhühnchen verspeisen (testweise zwischendrin immer wieder mal ansprechen) Belohnung: dauerhafter Durchgang in "Die Baumschule" Gegenstände: die legendäre Waffe Wellows Spitzhammer Landhaus "Rose" (Fable) Rätsel: "Bei der ersten Verabredung mach ich niemals auf. Mein Herz wurde schon zu oft gebrochen. Ich kann nur jemanden reinlassen, der mich wirklich liebt." Lösung: während die Tür anvisiert ist (hellblau leuchtende Umrandung sichtbar), eine Rote Rose, Pralinen oder ein anderes Anmach-Utensil benutzen - eine Schwarze Rose scheint übrigens nicht zu funktionieren Belohnung: dauerhafter Durchgang in "Die geheime Zuflucht" Gegenstände: Glänzende Willenskraftanwenderbekleidung (komplett außer dem Hut) Greatwood-Höhlen (Fable) Rätsel: "Bevor Euer Kampfmultiplikator nicht höher ist, gehe ich nicht auf." Lösung: Kampfmultiplikator auf mindestens 15 (andere Quellen sagen 14) bringen Lesen des nächsten Absatzes ist durch Markieren mit der Maus möglich ... Um den Kampfmultiplikator beim Ansprechen der Tür sicher auf 15 zu haben, habe ich folgende Strategie angewendet: Voraussetzung ist, dass man den Keller des Hauses der Familie Grey bereits geöffnet hat - normaler Weise passiert dies im Zuge der Quest Der Fall der Bürgermeisterin, bei mir war der Zutritt schon vorher möglich - kein Bug, einfach nur beim ersten Besuch im Haus die beim Glockenschlag erscheinenden Untoten killen, nichts Quest-relevantes (Staubiges Notizbuch) mitnehmen und kurz zu den Grabhügelfeldern und wieder zurück gehen ... Untote im "Außengelände" sind da und der Keller ist begehbar. Außerdem sollte man das Cullis-Tor in den Grabhügelfeldern aktiviert haben ... ist zwar nicht zwingend erforderlich, vereinfacht aber die folgenden Schritte ein wenig. Nachdem alle Gegner im Gebiet Greatwood-Höhlen - also vor dieser Dämonentür - erledigt sind, stellt man sich direkt vor die Dämonentür, Gesicht ihr zugewandt, aktiviert das Gildensiegel und teleportiert zu den Grabhügelfeldern. Vom dortigen Cullis-Tor läuft man in das Gebiet des Grey-Hauses und metzelt sich durch die dortigen Untoten bis zum Keller durch und betritt diesen. Dann sofort aus dem Keller wieder raus und durch die respawnten Untoten entweder zur bereits geöffneten Dämonentür in diesem Gebiet oder zurück zu den Grabhügelfeldern. Dann sofort wieder zurück zum Grey-Haus und das ganze Spiel von vorn. Das macht man solange, bis der angezeigte Kampfmuliplikator mindestens bei 20-22 steht. Hintergrund dafür ist, dass er recht schnell wieder absinkt und man ein gewisses Polster für die notwendigen 15 (14) braucht. Dann aktiviert man wieder das Gildensiegel und teleportiert per "Greatwood-Höhlen (Rückspr.)" vor die Dämonentür, ignoriert den oder die vorhandenen Gegner und spricht sofort die Dämonentür an - durch die seit dem Aktivieren des Gildensiegels vergangene Zeit dürfte der Kampfmultiplikator bereits wieder auf 17 oder gar 15 abgesunken sein, also nicht trödeln !!! Nachdem ich die betreffende Stelle nun 3x hintereinander gespielt habe, bin ich nicht mehr sicher, wie ich es damals gemäß dem nun durchgestrichenen Text oben geschafft habe (bereits 1 Treffer von den Hobbs oder dem Troll vor der Dämonentür lässt den Multiplikator auf 10 plumpsen), aber funktioniert hat's ... daher nun eine leicht überarbeitete Strategie für den letzten Teil: Gemäß obiger Anleitung den Multiplikator auf mindestens 20-22 (besser 24-26) puschen, dann mit gezogenem Schwert (!!!) das Gildensiegel für den Rücksprung zu den Greatwood-Höhlen aktivieren (hierbei möglichst darauf achten, dass man nicht an einem der 3 Seen steht, sonst fängt man an zu angeln ... der Kampfmultiplikator wird zwar angehalten, aber den Schreck und die Verwirrung braucht man da gerade nicht) und dort alles killen, bevor es Dich treffen kann ... den Troll mit dem Schwert oder die Hobbs mit Blitz auf Stufe 4. Dabei möglichst nicht allzu weit von der Dämonentür weg bewegen (der man nach dem Teleport übrigens immer den Rücken zudreht), damit man sie sofort nach dem Kampf ansprechen kann (hellblauer Rahmen !!). Später im Spiel kann man eine gleichartige Situation mit dem Cullis-Tor auf dem Lychfield-Friedhof und dem Friedhofs-Pfad aufbauen. Da man dort normaler Weise deutlich später im Spiel landet und demzufolge schon wesentlich besser geskillt ist und die Menge der Untoten dort locker einen Multiplkator über 40 zulässt, ist es dann sogar noch einfacher - man muss lediglich Geduld haben :) Und just in diesem Moment fällt mir der Trick für den durchgestrichenen Textteil wieder ein: körperlicher Schild auf Stufe 4 ... dann muss man nur schnell genug sein. Entschuldigt die Verwirrlichkeit ... hatte die erste Variante beim ersten Spielen vor gefühlten 10 Jahren ausgetüftelt und nicht mehr alle Details parat :) Belohnung: dauerhafter Durchgang in das "Schmetterlingshaus" Gegenstände: die legendäre Waffe Entermesser Blautane Darkwood-Sümpfe (Fable) Rätsel: "Seid gewahr, Reisender - ich gewähre nur den Kampferprobtesten Durchlass. Wenn Ihr möchtet, prüfen meine Hüter Eure Kräfte im Kampf. Besteht ihre Herausforderung und meine Belohnung gehört Euch." Lösung: "ganz einfach" mal eben alle von ihr beschworenen Hobbs besiegen ... sollte doch wohl ein Klacks sein ... oder ?! Belohnung: dauerhafter Durchgang in das "Darkwood-Heiligtum" Gegenstände: Dunkle Willenskraftanwenderbekleidung (komplett außer dem Hut) Grabhügelfelder (Fable) Rätsel: "Oh nein, nicht schon wieder. Noch ein knochiger Abenteurer, der meine Reichtümer plündern will. Mich interessiert Euer dürrer Kadaver nicht. Nehmt erst mal zu! Ich will Fleischiges! Fettes! Dickes! Schweiniges! Seid kein Sklave der öffentlichen Meinung und esst mehr. Kuchen, Fleisch, Bier, egal was, nur viel davon! Esst Euch dick und fett, dann seid Ihr hier willkommen!" Lösung: fressen, fressen, fressen ... am besten Apfelkuchen oder Rotes Fleisch oder trinkt mehr Bier als je zuvor, bis unter Werte->Persönlichkeit->Held->Gewicht: fettleibig steht, die tatsächlich notwendige Anzahl kann - abhängig vom Gewicht vor dieser Aktion - sehr stark variieren; mit 40 bis 50 Stück im Gepäck sollte es aber ganz sicher zu schaffen sein Belohnung: dauerhafter Durchgang in "Die Altreichquelle" Gegenstände: 1 Willenskraftmeisterelixier Darkwood-Bordell (TLC) Da der Zugang zum Darkwood-Bordell in Fable: TLC bzw. Fable Anniversary erst nach Abschluss der GoldQuest Händler-Eskorte durch Erreichen der Grabhügelfelder möglich ist, steht diese Dämonentür in der Liste nach der in den Grabhügelfeldern, auch wenn Ihr sozusagen schon daran vorbei gelaufen seid. Rätsel: "Das Leben einer Steintür ist schwer. Wisst Ihr, wann ich zuletzt eine körperliche Beziehung hatte? Nein? Wie wär's mit "Nie". Daher lebe ich jetzt echt ausschweifend. Allerdings öffne ich mich nur für "Männer von Welt" und ich fürchte, Ihr wohnt wohl noch bei Mama. Kommt wieder, wenn Ihr ein richtiger Hengst seid." Lösung: unter Werte->Persönlichkeit->Romanzen->Wie oft Sex gehabt: muss mindestens eine 10 stehen ... mit den "Angestellten" im Bordell, Ehefrauen, Tieren ... hm, obwohl Tiere wohl doch nicht zählen Belohnung: dauerhafter Durchgang in "Die verfallene Abtei" Gegenstände: 1 Zuhälterhut Haus der Familie Grey (Fable) Rätsel: "Junggesellen sind nicht zugelassen. Ihr braucht eine Ische. Eine schicke, mit Titel." (Ische bedeutet hier Frau/Gattin) Lösung: Lady Grey heiraten - hierzu entweder die Quest Bürgermeister-Einladung lösen oder der optimalen Bürgermeister-Strategie folgen Belohnung: ein "Vergessener Garten" öffnet dauerhaft seine Pforte Gegenstände: die legendäre Waffe Ronok die Axt Verlassene Straße (Fable) Rätsel: "Was? Ohhh. Seid Ihr doch keiner von denen, oder? Meine Augen sind auch nicht mehr, was sie mal waren. Einer war ein edler Ritter. Seine Rüstung glänzte gar herrlich. Wahrscheinlich hat das meine Augen beschädigt. Dann war da ein böser Magier, der die allerdunkelsten magischen Gewänder trug. Der letzte war ein Schurke - ein Räuber, etwa wie die Jungs hier. Wo ist der edle Ritter, den ich erwarte?" Lösung: vor ihr stehend nacheinander folgende drei Kleidungs-Sets anziehen und sie mit jedem neu angezogenen Set ansprechen: als erstes den Glänzenden (Gl.) Plattenpanzeranzug (nur der Helm darf fehlen), als nächstes die Dunkle Willenskraftanwenderbekleidung (Du. Willenskraftanw.bek. - auch hier darf der Hut fehlen) und als letztes die Räuberbekleidung (komplett ! ) Belohnung: dauerhafter Durchgang in den "Schrein der Bitterkeit" Gegenstände: die legendäre Waffe Puppenspieler-Kolben Knothole Glade (Fable) Rätsel: "Könnt Ihr mein Antlitz mit einem Pfeil treffen, geh ich für Euch auf." Lösung: mit Bogen oder Armbrust auf das Gesicht der Tür schießen - hierzu den Bogen/die Armbrust richtig lange spannen, damit der "verursachte" Schaden wirklich hoch ist, wobei man sowohl mit der normalen Feind-Markierung als auch mit dem - natürlich viel cooleren - direkten Zielen arbeiten kann ... hohe Werte bei Körperbau und Zielgenauigkeit und die Verwendung von Mehrfachpfeil können durchaus helfen Belohnung: "Die versteckte Leiche" wird dauerhaft geöffnet .... NCIS Albion oder doch CSI Knothole Glade ?! Gegenstände: 1 Lebenselixier Gibbet-Wald bzw. Scharfrichterhügel (Fable) Rätsel: "Ich gehe nur auf, wenn Ihr einen anderen Helden im Kampf besiegt. Verstanden? Oder seid Ihr beschränkt?" diese Tür offenbart ihr Rätsel nur dann, wenn man im Zuge der Quest Bürgermeister-Einladung vom Scharfrichterhügel auf das tiefer gelegene Plateau vor der Scharfrichterhöhle hinuntergestürzt ist oder sich per Teleporter-Rücksprung-Glitch-Trick "hinuntergemogelt" hat, vom Gibbet-Wald her gibt sie nichts preis Lösung: Donner besiegen Theoretisch bestehen, durch die Forderung, einen Helden im Kampf besiegt zu haben, auch wenn man nicht im Rahmen der Bürgermeister-Einladung Donner besiegt hat, vielleicht auch noch andere Möglichkeiten, diese Tür zu öffnen, allerdings habe ich noch keine davon verifizieren können. Da man dann nicht von Donner über die Kante gestoßen wurde, müsste man per Teleporter-Rücksprung-Glitch-Trick auf das Plateau "gehen" und unbedingt mit dieser Tür geredet haben, bevor man eine der nachfolgenden Varianten probiert: * nach einem (bösen) Sieg über Whisper in der Arena ... war ein Denkfehler - weil man den Zugang nach Nord-Bowerstone und damit auch zum Gibbet-Wald bzw. zum Scharfrichterhügel erst NACH einem wie auch immer gearteten Ende des letzten Arena-Kampfes gegen Whisper bekommt - daher kann man nicht vorher mit der Dämonentür gesprochen haben * nach dem Sieg über Maze an der Hook-Küste ... InGame überprüft - funktioniert leider nicht ... ich fürchte diese Tür (!) will den geforderten Sieg über einen anderen Helden "sehen", oder - da man Donner ja nur innerhalb der Scharfrichterhöhle besiegen kann - zumindest "hören" * nach dem (bösen) Sieg über Donner im Verlauf der - zur Quest Die Seelen der Helden gehörenden - Unterquest Donner töten ... hm, Donner dort töten, damit ich ihn hier nicht besiegen muss ? ... macht irgendwie keinen rechten Sinn, werde ich (falls überhaupt) als allerletztes ausprobieren * nach dem (bösen) Sieg über Dornenrose im Verlauf der - zur Quest Die Seelen der Helden gehörenden - Unterquest Dornenrose töten * nach dem (bösen) Sieg über den Gildenmeister im Verlauf der - zur Quest Die Seelen der Helden gehörenden - Unterquest Den Gildenmeister töten Belohnung: dauerhafter Durchgang zwischen dem Plateau unterhalb des Scharfrichterhügels und dem Gibbet-Wald Gegenstände: 1 Silberschlüssel, durch den Zugang zur Scharfrichterhöhle 1 Manaverstärkung aus der dort befindlichen Silberschlüsseltruhe Necropolis (TLC) Rätsel: "Ich wollte nie eine Dämonentür sein. Dieses ständige Rumhängen. Und die Rätsel. Das ist kein Leben. Wär ich doch nur als Silberschlüsseltruhe geboren. Ich liebe diese kleinen Silberschlüssel. So glänzend ... so silbern ... Ich würde alles dafür tun, ein paar zu besitzen. Gebt Ihr mir Eure, bitte? Ich lass Euch dann auch durch und so." Lösung: der Tür ALLE zu diesem Zeitpunkt im Inventar befindlichen Silberschlüssel SCHENKEN (das heißt, diese sind danach weg !) Belohnung: die dauerhafte Möglichkeit, einen Abenteuerurlaub auf der "Bleichknochen-Insel" zu verbringen Gegenstände: die legendäre Waffe Der Berauber Dämonentüren, die keine sind Die folgenden Dämonentüren zählen nicht für den Erfolg Sesam, öffne d...ukannstmichmal. Witchwood-Steine (Fable) Rätsel: "Ich öffne nur denen, die meinen Namen kennen. Wenn Ihr ihn kennt, sucht und drückt die magischen Steine, um ihn zu buchstabieren. Nur eine Person kennt meinen Namen, doch die findet Ihr nicht. Nicht mal im Tempel von Avo." Da das Öffnen dieser Tür Hauptbestandteil einer Quest ist, zählt sie nicht zu den Dämonentüren, auch wenn sie wie eine aussieht, ein Rätsel hat und spricht. Lösung: wird im Verlauf der Quest Sucht den Archäologen sozusagen nebenbei geöffnet. Belohnung: dauerhafter Durchgang zur "Witchwood-Höhle" Gegenstände: wirklich viel Zeug ... 1 Gesundheitsverstärkung aus der Silberschlüsseltruhe, 1 Wiederbelebungsphiole, 1 Diamant, 1 Rubin, 1 Kettenpanzerleggins, 1 Heuler-Tätowierung, 1 Rotes Fleisch, 1 Albionkreaturen - Buch I, 1 Die Socken-Methode, 1 Eine große Liebe Lychfield-Friedhof (Fable) Rätsel: da diese Tür kein Rätsel aufgibt, sondern sich im Verlauf der Story sozusagen "von allein" öffnet, zählt sie nicht zu den Dämonentüren, auch wenn sie aussieht wie eine und vor dem Öffnen spricht. Lösung: die Quest Der Friedhofspfad absolvieren Belohnung: dauerhafter Durchgang zum Alten Friedhofspfad Gegenstände: - Aussichtspunkt (TLC) Rätsel: da diese Tür kein Rätsel aufgibt, sondern sich im Verlauf der Story sozusagen "von allein" öffnet, zählt sie nicht zu den Dämonentüren, auch wenn sie aussieht wie eine, im Spiel als "Die erste Dämonentür" bezeichnet wird und vor dem Öffnen spricht. Lösung: die Quest Die Propheten des Feuerherzens annehmen Belohnung: einmaliger Durchgang zur Höhle der Propheten des Feuerherzens Gegenstände: 1 Feuerherz, 1 Feuerherzband Kategorie:Fable Orte Kategorie:Fable: The Lost Chapters Orte